The Man You Knew
by RusherGirl1
Summary: Dragons in modern world sounded stupid but Hiccup Haddock always had a vision. He was different from others. Throughout his journey, from being nothing to everything, he learns about something unbelievable. He has no idea about his family history, their origin or their purpose. He was born for a purpose, a purpose only he can fulfill. Modern AU!
1. Life of Hiccup Haddock

**Another random idea! Chapter might be a little rough at the end because I've gotta go somewhere now so... Hope you enjoy**

"Wake up son! Come on time to go to school" a voice came followed by a knock on Hiccup's door. "Sweetie you're gonna be late" she was saying until she saw the door opening

"I'm ready" Hiccup spoke.

"Oh you're such a good child. Come on breakfast is ready." Valka replied. She was Hiccup's kind and caring mother.

He followed her. Downstairs to the left was their kitchen. Breakfast was served on the table. Stoick was already leaving.

"Stoick can you drop Hiccup off to school?" Valka asked

"I...have an important meeting" he replied

"It's okay Mom I can go on my own" he replied sadly. Valka placed a hand on his shoulders and smiled

"One day this all will change. Trust me" she spoke

"I don't know. Even if it true I don't think that day is coming anytime soon" he replied

"Well anyways I'm getting late. I should leave now" he added

She nodded as he left the house. She picked up the breakfast plates "oh Stoick why do you do this?" She spoke to herself.

"Good morning" A girl greeted Hiccup. Astrid she was his best friend and only friend. He wasn't the popular kind of guy in school. He was always pushed aside but Astrid was always there for him

"Morning" he replied

"Rough night?" She asked

"No. Rough morning" he replied

"Your dad did something again?"

"Yes what's new about that"

"Listen Hiccup! I have told you this so many times before and I'm saying it again, people would never stop complaining, never stop having problems with who you are. It doesn't matter how perfect you try to be. So you just might as well be yourself"

"But I don't want to live like this. I want to prove myself"

"If they can't see how amazing you are than it's their mistake. I've known you since we were 7. You've been the most wonderful person I've ever met. So why not think about those who love you"

"You're right. Thank you Astrid"

"You're welcome. I think we should get going now"

They both walked to their class. After the class everyone was talking about the prom their teacher had informed them about.

"Perfect just perfect" Hiccup said in disappointment

"Why would you say that?" Astrid laughed

"Because I won't have a date and I'll be humiliated...again" he replied

"That's right loser. Who's gonna go with you?" Tuffnut spoke

"Someone would... if she's blind" Ruffnut added

The twins were from the rich Thorston family. More like spoiled rich teens. Snotlout was his cousin but he wanted to make his future bright so he'd always be by the Twins' side.

Fishlegs was sort of a nerd, he was a very nice person but his father worked at the Thorstons so he had no choice but to be with them.

"See what I mean" Hiccup said

"Hiccup don't listen to them. They're just spoiled. And if you're looking for someone then...I'll go with you to the prom" she replied with a smile. She has always liked him but didn't let her feelings show. How would he react if he knew? They were just friends. He liked her too but he was too shy to let her know.

"Really? You'd do that. I don't know what to say... Thanks"

"Now give me that bright smile" . He smiled, no matter how mad or sad he was, she would always cheer him up.

"Good afternoon mom" he greeted as he entered the house.

"Son you're back. How was your day?" She asked

"Rough...as usual." He told "Hey Mom so I've got this prom to go to this evening and ...Astrid is my date to the prom"

"Honey that's wonderful. You didn't tell me about this prom earlier"

"The teacher informed us today"

"Astrid is a sweet girl"

"Yes she is. So dad's back yet?"

"No he'll be home at night. Why?"

"No reason. I have a project to work on"

"If it's about Dragons again then no. Hiccup they're just a myth not real. Why won't you just let it go"

Hiccup sighed. No one believed in existence of the Dragons but he had always hoped that one day he'll do something no one has done yet maybe he would prove himself to his father, to everyone.

"But mom it could be my only chance. Maybe you're right...for now. I'm a little tired. I should get a nap"

"Alright" she smiled

After the nap, when he woke up he realized it was evening and he had to go to the prom. He got up and was very quick on his feet. He dressed up "Bye Mom" he said and left his house.

"Bye son" she replied but he was long gone.

*Knock* "who's there?" A lady asked

"It's Hiccup" Hiccup replied

"Oh come on dear. Sit please. Astrid! Hiccup is here" her mother called her

"One sec mom" Astrid said and quickly came downstairs. She was looking beautiful. Hiccup tried not to look pathetic in front of her mom.

"Let's go Hiccup" Hiccup smiled and offered a hand which she accepted happily.

They reached the school building where prom was held. He seemed nervous. "Everything's gonna be fine. Come on" she said as she opened the door.

"Woah he's got a date?" Ruffnut said as she saw him with Astrid

"Unbelievable" Tuffnut added

"Don't worry. This prom will be humiliating for him" she whispered

"Well, well, we'll look who we have here. A weird girl and a crazy boy. It's a match made in heaven" Ruffnut spoke

"Crazy how?" Tuffnut asked

"Well if someone believe that Dragons exist in 21st century what else is he if not crazy"

"You believe that Dragons exist!. You're ancient" a voice came

"Loser." Another voice came

Then there was laughter. Ruffnut smirked as her plan worked perfectly.

His heart broke and he left the building in anger.

"Hiccup wait!... What have you done?" Astrid

"Someone's mad" Tuffnut teased. He should not have done that because Astrid was karate champion. After teaching him a lesson she went after Hiccup

"Ow! I can't feel myself" he exclaimed

"Remind me never to mess with her" Snotlout spoke to Fishlegs who seemed to feel bad for Hiccup.

"Maybe this was a little too much" Fishlegs spoke

"You're right Fishlegs but I'll apologise to him" Snotlout replied

"Snotlout! You did a good job today. Sneaking into his room and bringing his diary to us was amazing" Ruffnut said

Snotlout felt guilty. Hiccup has never done anything to him and he...

 **So what do you think? Let me know. Please review to let me know how I did on my First Modern AU . Anyways until next time guys!**


	2. Important decisions

**Thank you so much for all the support guys I really appreciate it. Let's get down to chapter 2.**

"Hiccup!" Astrid yelled "Hiccup! Where are you? It's me Astrid".

"Astrid?" A low voice came.

"There you are I was so worried" she said as she saw him sitting on a bench in the dark. She sat beside him and hugged him gently.

"I'm so sorry for what happened but believe me they wouldn't dare to do anything like that again. I taught them a lesson" she tried to comfort him.

"Thanks" he smiled slightly and hugged her back. He didn't want to let go. He felt cheated by the world but around her he felt loved. He felt appreciated.

They broke the hug. She looked at his beautiful forest green sad eyes and her heart broke. How come anyone hurt someone like Hiccup, someone so kind, so innocent.

"Hiccup there is something I want to say. And I don't know, don't care if it sounds weird or pathetic but I" she paused. Hiccup seemed curious to know what she was trying to say.

"I love you. Not in just a friendly way but" she sighed. Hiccup's eyes widened as he heard what she had said. He loved her too and always wanted to tell her but in the process he didn't want to lose his only friend.

"I don't know what you think about me. It's okay even if you don't because you can't force anyone" she completed her sentence. Hiccup laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" She asked

"Because that's what I wanted to say to you since forever. I feel the same way about you. I just didn't know how to express it or maybe I didn't want to"

"Why not?"

"Because I couldn't lose you." He replied. For a moment they stared into each others eyes.

"Oh would you look at that it's 10 pm already. I'm on Curfew. " She told him.

"Yeah...right. Curfews" he replied nervously. Neither of them wanted to talk about what happened a few seconds ago. It's like it never happened.

"Thanks for walking me home" Astrid thanked him.

"Of course. What are friends for" he replied. She reached for the door of her house but before she entered. She walked to Hiccup and gave him a peck on the cheek.

He seemed surprised.

"Good night" she wished

"Good night" he replied and left for his house.

"Hiccup! You're back. So how was the prom?" Valka asked as she saw her son entering the house. Stoick was sitting in the drawing room working on something.

"It was good. I enjoyed a lot" he lied

"Hiccup? Look at me. You're lying aren't you? Something happened?" She caught him. He was a terrible liar.

"I don't want to talk about it. I just want to go to bed" he replied

"O-okay then we'll talk tomorrow" she said.

Hiccup nodded and went upstairs to his room. Valka watched him sadly and walked to the drawing room.

"He's upset. I wonder what happened?" She said

"He's a teenager. You don't have to worry about him" Stoick replied

"Yes but he's not like most teenagers out there."

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. Why do you do this to him? He's your only son"

"I don't want to do any of this but his obsession with Dragons. When will he grow up? I want him to follow my footsteps. To carry on the family business but he's not even interested"

"He wants to be somebody of his own. You can't force him"

"So I'm not forcing him. He's free to do whatever he wants"

"But you're not giving him the love he deserves. That's not fair"

"I don't want to hear another word on this topic." Stoick stood up and went to his room. Valka sat there worried and sad for her child.

"Good morning Mrs. Haddock Hiccup's home?" A girl said entering their house. It was Astrid. Valka smiled as she saw Astrid. She was Hiccup's good friend.

"Ah yes but he's still sleeping. I don't know but he seemed kind of off yesterday" valka replied

"He didn't tell you anything." Astrid asked. Valka shook her head.

"What? But he didn't tell me anything" valka said as she heard what had happened yesterday from Astrid.

"He didn't want you to be worried." She replied.

"Where is he anyways" she asked

"Up in his room" valka replied

"Good morning" Hiccup greeted as he came downstairs.

"Oh hi Astrid" he said

"Hi. How're you feeling?" Astrid asked

"I'm good"

"Hiccup why didn't you say something yesterday?" Valka asked

"Oh so you know."

"I'm so sorry for what happened"

"Why are you apologizing mom? It's not your fault"

"Well you hungry?"

"No but I have to talk to you about something" he said

"What is it?" Astrid asked

"I have to go" he answered

"Go? Go where?" Valka asked

"To find my destiny"

"Hiccup! Stop this whole 'Destiny' thing already. Besides you don't find destiny it finds you" Astrid told him

"I've got an invitation from a collage in London, something I've always wanted. They liked my presentation and I have to go"

"Son? Don't leave us like that."

"You have to understand Mom. I will finally be somebody"

"But you are somebody. You're you"

"But not that somebody the world appreciate. I will have to leave in next 3 days"

"Well it's your life and your dream but we will always be here for you" Astrid said

"Thank you" he smiled.

That afternoon Valka thought about what Hiccup had said. _'He wants to go away. He didn't think about me?. But he wants to get away from this place and besides he's not going for forever. He'd come back'_ she thought

It would be wrong to stop him. It was his life time chance and her feelings could not get in the way of that. Hiccup saw his mother lost in her thoughts and came to her.

She was lying on a couch. He walked to her and sat down on the floor beside the couch. He placed his head in her lap. She noticed him. She sat up and began to run her fingers through his hair.

"You know for a 15 years old this is pretty embarrassing" Hiccup said

"But it's your mother. There's nothing to be embarrassed about that right?" She replied

"Yeah I guess but if it's the only place that provides you comfort then no it's not embarrassing" she smiled at his reply.

"Have you packed yet?" She asked

"Yes I'm ready to leave tomorrow " he replied

"You don't want to tell your dad"

"Would that even matter?"

"But he's your father. Okay I'll tell him how about that?"

"Fine." Was all he said.

It was evening and Stoick had returned. They were at the dining table.

"Stoick there's a good news" valka said

"Good news? What is it?" He asked

She looked at Hiccup who was lost somewhere in his thoughts. He was not eating but was playing with the food in his plate. She sighed.

"Hiccup is going to a collage in London" she replied

"Collage in London? That's seems very expensive" Stoick said. As soon as Hiccup heard those words anger rose inside him. He was not going to ask for money from his father.

"It won't cost you anything" he said trying not to show his anger.

"Oh then who will pay the dues. You?"

"I made a presentation last year. They asked me to submit it to them. They liked it and now I'm accepted there. Won't cost you anything. You know what why am I even telling you this? You don't even care. I'm not even your son. But believe me the day I stopped caring" he stopped himself from saying anything

Hiccup got up and walked and into his room.

"What did you do?" Valka asked

"Me? He didn't even listen to me. You think money is the problem. You know me better than that" he replied. She knew that Stoick didn't mean that but Hiccup did.

She followed Hiccup to his room but before she could knock, the door already opened. She saw Hiccup with his suitcases. She hugged him tightly.

He hugged her back "I'm sorry Mom but I can't stay. I have to go now" he whispered. Her eyes were filled with tears. She was happy for him but she didn't want him to leave like this.

He broke the hug and walked towards the door. "Sorry Dad" he said and left the house. Valka stood there looking at the door maybe just maybe he would come back

As soon as he closed the door behind him. He saw Astrid running towards him with something wrapped in a shiny paper. She seemed happy. Her smile faded away as she saw him with his suitcases. He was leaving?

"Hiccup you're going already?" She asked

"Yeah I have to" he replied.

Her eyes widened. Was she sad or mad maybe both. She gave him a very tight hug. She closed her eyes. He heard sobbing. Was she crying?

"Be safe and come back soon... I'll miss you" her voice was cracking. He looked into her eyes and wiped the tears from her face with his hands. He gave her a faint smile. She smiled back

"I will" with that he saw taxi coming and picked his suitcases. He left...

 **Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. I write on my tablet and it gets really annoying with autocorrect. Although I read once before I post but if there are any mistakes then I'm sorry.**

 **So what do you think about this chapter? Let me know in the reviews. Again I appreciate the support.**

 **Thanks for reading. Until next time guys!**


	3. New Friends

**Hey guys Chapter 3 is here. Thank you for all the follows, favs and reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter**

Astrid stood there watching him leave. She couldn't believe he had left. She then took her way back to her house. Tears of grief blinded her eyes. She then remembered the gift she brought for him. In all the goodbyes and hugs, she had dropped it. She picked it up. _'I will parcel it to him'_ she thought and tried to smile but couldn't.

Valka went to her room but Stoick sat there wondering about what happened a few moments ago. Maybe somewhere deep down he was feeling guilty but he didn't show any signs of guilt.

Valka cried a few tears but then stopped. She knew that one day her only child will come back and she would wait eagerly for that day but now she had to be happy for her son. She had to be strong. Hiccup might've left to make his mark but he had broken many hearts in the process.

A few days passed and Stoick's old friend and business partner Gobber paid them a visit. "Gobber come in. So nice to see you again" Valka welcomed him.

He entered the house and saw Stoick in the living room. "Good evening Stoick" he greeted.

"Hm oh Gobber good evening" Stoick replied. He was thinking about something but what? It was hard to tell. Valka entered the kitchen to make dinner.

"You know why I came here?" Gobber asked Stoick as he was absent from work for past few days. "Why?" Stoick asked.

"Because I thought you passed away and no one informed me" Gobber laughed. Stoick seemed mad like he was not in mood of jokes.

"Sorry I couldn't help but wonder where have you been for 5 days? You didn't show up at work either and didn't inform me" Gobber explained. Stoick sighed "I know " was all he said.

"So where's the kid? Hiccup!" Gobber asked. Valka came from the kitchen and placed the plates on the table. "Dinner is ready" she informed. Stoick and Gobber got up and came out of the living room to dining table. Valka offered a seat to Gobber. As he sat down and adjusted himself. He repeated his question.

"Where's Hiccup? I haven't seen him around. I asked Stoick but he didn't answer me" Gobber asked picking up the fork. Valka looked at Stoick who was looking down at the wooden table. She sighed and said "he left a few days ago for... collage".

"Collage? So soon" Gobber asked. Valka forced a smile ' _maybe he wouldn't have if'_ she thought to herself. She still remembered the day he left, each and every bit of it.

"Yes it has always been his dream. He was very happy and I... we are happy too" she replied pushing her plate away. She was no longer hungry. "Excuse me" she excused and left the table.

Stoick saw his wife going to Hiccup's room. "Is that really all?" Gobber asked. Stoick nodded. Gobber didn't seem to believe it but he had no right to interfere in their personal matters.

"This is it. That's your collage. Good luck" a lady dropped Hiccup to his collage. She was also the one who received him at the airport and then took him to a Hotel for temporary stay. "Thank you" he thanked he lady who smiled in reply. She was from collage staff.

Hiccup took a deep breath. It was a new start. He entered the collage, it was huge and very beautiful building. He was watching the building when a black-haired girl ran into him. She dropped her books in the process.

She caught his attention. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to" he apologized and helped her pick up her books. "It's alright I should've been more careful I didn't see you" she replied.

"Yeah that happens a lot" he muttered. "Huh did you say something?" She thought she had heard him say something. He shook his head "n-no nothing I said nothing" he replied nervously.

"Thanks for the help. My name is Heather and you are...?" She said and offered him a handshake. "My name is Hiccup. Nice to meet you Heather" he shook hands with her. "Oh nice to meet you too Hiccup. So you're new here?" She asked. Hiccup nodded.

"I'm also new but my brother is a student here. He came here a year ago. His name is Dagur and he gave me the map to explore the school. We can check it out together if you don't mind" Hiccup smiled "yeah sure".

"Hey Fishlegs" Snotlout greeted Fishlegs. "Hi" he replied. "Hey have you seen Hiccup anywhere? I haven't seen him around since..." He stopped. Fishlegs shook his head.

"I shouldn't have done that. I should probably go apologise to him for everything-" he was cut off as he saw the Twins coming towards him. "Snotlout there you are. Well we have a good news for you" Tuffnut said.

"What good news?" He asked. "Now that we're going to the biggest collage in this town. You are coming with us after of course what you did we were impressed. You have proven yourself very useful" Ruffnut explained.

"Thanks" he smiled. Now his future was settled. He had always followed his dad's instructions and it had finally paid off. "Maybe later...I'm sure he'll understand" he whispered to Fishlegs.

Fishlegs shook his head in disappointment. He should've apologized to his cousin.

"So what subject are you going to pick for your 4 years course?" Heather asked Hiccup entering the cafeteria. They found a table and sat there. "I'm not sure yet. I mean I'm good with construction but..." He replied

"Then that's perfect. Why won't you select engineering " She suggested. He gave it a thought. There was no subject about Dragons, maybe it was time to give up, it was time to move on. Engineering sounded perfect for him.

"Yeah I guess" he replied. She smiled. "Hey sister so how's first day of collage. ooh you've made friends already." Dagur came to visit his sister. "Yes! He's really amazing. His name is Hiccup" she introduced

"Well nice to meet you Hiccup. I'm Dagur and if you need help with anything, just let me know" he said. "Thank you Dagur. I will" he replied. Dagur left and both friends started talking to each other.

"So what subject are you going to select?" Hiccup asked her. "Me oh I've selected Zoology. I want to know more about animals than what I already know" she replied. He then noticed all of her books were about animals.

"So you know a lot about animals?" He asked. "Yes! Why?" She replied. "I don't know if it sounds weird or anything but what do you know about Dragons. I mean what do you think they exist? Are they real or part of a Mythology" he asked

"I don't know really. But maybe they do exist...somewhere. If they do I'd love to discover them but why are you asking?" she smiled.

"Nothing just for information" he lied "well it's time for our classes. We should probably get going" he added. She nodded and stood up. Both friends went to their respective classes.

Now he had made new friends but he still remembered Astrid Hofferson, she would always be his one and only best friend. Now was his chance to prove himself to the world that he was more than just a boy to be kicked around. And he determined to do so...

 **Thank you so much for reading. So what do you think about this chapter? Let me know. Until next time guys!**


	4. After Five Years

**Hey guys Chapter 4 is here. Special Thanks to "BrawlerGamer" for the reviews on all chapters. Thank you all for the views, reviews, favs and follows, it is much appreciated. Sorry for any mistakes!**

5 years, it's been 5 years since their only son left and never contacted, life has been at its lowest for Mr. And Mrs. Haddock, Stoick had a cardiac arrest 2 years ago and he completely isolated himself from everything ever since.

Valka, she had managed to pull herself together, she felt a lot relieved when Astrid used to visit her but she moved somewhere else few years ago.

Snotlout had lived with the guilt, it was because of him that Hiccup had left in the first place but he never admitted. He was still living in the twins' Shadow who were pretty much the same throughout years.

Fishlegs had a gifted mind, during college he had a lot about technology and now used to work in a shop in their town. He was a good friend of Astrid as well.

As for Hiccup his life couldn't be better and why wouldn't it be, all his hard work had paid off and today he was one of the biggest business men of London, his engineering techniques were very useful especially after the course. He was still very good friends with Heather and Dagur.

"There! Your cable is back on-line sir" the technician informed Stoick, it's been a while since he had watched TV. "Thank you for your service" Stoick replied thanking the person handing him the salary for his work

The technician had left the house "Was this really important?" Valka asked, she was worried because their business was not going so well, Gobber had been managing the factory for 2 years straight but it was all in vain. Stoick smiled at her wife's question "yes it was, come on now we should be aware of what's happening in the world" she shook her head and sat beside him on the couch.

"News? We don't even know what is actually going on with the world" Stoick said and turned the TV on.

 _And now we're taking you downtown where London's one of the biggest business men Mr. Hiccup Haddock is back on his feet after the severe accident. V_ alka and Stoick gasped they heard 'Hiccup Haddock' one of London's biggest business men? Their son was a business man? He had an accident?

Their feeling we're confused, should they be happy they saw their only son after 5 years and as a business man? Or should they be sad or worried because he had an accident and they were not there for him? They were not even sure how fatal the accident was?

The reporters had surrounded him, his head was pounding and his vision was becoming blurry, his hand reached for his forehead around which bandages were still wrapped, fortunately his friends Heather and Dagur were standing by him. Dagur pushed through the reporters to make way for Hiccup.

Hiccup had a severe accident a few weeks ago, he was still recovering but these were the times he had missed his family the most, now he just wanted to go back, to his family,to Astrid and he had a business project there as well so, without any delay he booked tickets to his hometown Berk.

"You sure you want to go, like now?" Heather asked. Hiccup was packing his suitcases "yeah I'm pretty sure besides I feel fine now, it's just that I miss everyone, also i have a project there this month so I'll get to meet my family and do my work" he replied

"And what about the 'other' problem?" She asked.

"Don't worry I packed my medicines for that as well. Everything will be fine" he assured Heather. He stood up with his suitcases ,ready to leave.

"Oh dear that...that was Hiccup! Our son" Valka said excitedly, she was more that just happy to see her son after so many years. Stoick smiled when he saw his wife so excited, "he had an accident? Oh I hope he is okay now, we should visit him" she suggested.

Stoick had missed Hiccup a lot during these years, he couldn't wait to see him again and to make things right "Well then I better hurry to book tickets for London" he said, Valka's eyes widened was he serious? But she nodded in agreement with a smile.

The next day Stoick came to his wife "You should start packing because tomorrow we're going London" he said. Valka was surprised, the business was not going so well do how did he manage to book tickets for London so quick? "But Stoick where did you-" she was cut off by very loud noises outside.

They both rushed outside to see what was happening, As they opened the door they saw a bulldozer and Mr. Arthur Thorston "Demolish the building" he ordered. Stoick came forward "what? Why are you demolishing our house?" He asked.

Arthur turned around and narrowed his eyes "oh really? You do not know why we are demolishing your house? You forgot this contract? Let me remind you, you borrowed some money from me a few years ago to manage your business and used your home as collateral for mortgage and didn't pay me back and now I have every right to demolish this building" he explained

Stoick remembered, yes he had done so, he had used his house as collateral for mortgage but didn't pay back and now his house was going to be demolished.

Valka looked at her husband in confusion what now? Was their house going to be demolished? They both shared worried and sad expressions and slowly stepped aside watching their house one last time as the machine moved forward.

"Stop the demolishing" a voice came from behind, they all turned around but couldn't see the person because he was still sitting in a car. They all wondered who was he...?

 **So what do you think about this chapter? Let me know. Don't worry Dragons will come in the future chapters. Again sorry for any kind of mistakes!**

 **Until next time guys!**


	5. Making things right

**Chapter 5! Thanks for all the favs,follows and reviews 👍. I'm trying to improve my grammar and writing style Thanks to everybody who helped me out through the reviews.**

The door of the car opened and the individual got out of the car and what astounded everybody was that it was none other than Hiccup Haddock himself in such a small town, to the point that's what each individual who didn't have any acquaintance with him thought however most stunned right now were his folks, he looked so not the same as last time they saw him . "Excuse me but can you tell me why you're doing this?" Hiccup asked holding a few files in his hands.

"And who would you be?" Arthur asked "Haddock, Hiccup Haddock" Hiccup answered "Oh my Mr. Haddock I'm so sorry I had no clue. I've been attempting to get in touch with you for some time " Arthur apologized for his activities as he shook hands with him "It's okay. What is happening here?" He inquired

"Nothing sir simply contract issue" Arthur answered "May I see it" Hiccup solicited pointing towards the documents Arthur was holding "obviously" he answered and gave the record to Hiccup. Hiccup read the agreement and brought out his check book, he signed it and gave a check to Arthur Thorston "Here you go, sorry for the delay, I hope this makes up after it" Hiccup said smiling "Here's my card in the event that you need to talk" Hiccup advertised. Arthur acknowledged the offer joyfully and left

Hiccup turned around to confront his folks "Hiccup" Valka said with a smile and moved towards him, rapidly pulling him into an a hug and declined to give up, it felt so great after such a while his nearness filled her heart with euphoria "Maybe we should go inside" Hiccup proposed. Valka nodded and they both adventured towards the front door where stoick was standing.

Hiccup took a gander at his dad without demonstrating any expressions and pass by him not bothering trying to state anything, perhaps there was nothing left to say, Valka saw the distress in Stoick's expressions yet she didn't state anything either and immediately took after Hiccup possibly she'll talk to him about everything later.

Hiccup went into the house and every one of the recollections came to him from a couple of years prior, he saw his old room and smiled. This place gave the genuine solace to him, obviously he lives in an excellent Mansion however there's no place like home. Valka saw the relief in his expressions, his face could tell how he felt inside

He strolled forward and sat on the lounge couch, Valka sat next to him and placed his head in her lap. She ran her fingers through his hair "You know for a 20 years old this is pretty embarrassing" He stated, Valka laughed "That is the thing that you said five years back" she answered

"You still remember that?" He inquired

"I always remembered" she replied

"Hiccup what happened?" Valka asked Hiccup was confounded a bit "The accident" she included, at her inquiry Hiccup appeared to be befuddled after a while he at long last spoke "Nothing just misfortune I guess" he answered yet that perplexity stayed in his demeanors. Valka saw something strange in his expression, he didn't realize "Don't worry i have medicine for that. So how's life been?" He inquired

"It has been passing ...i presume. Life has taken many turns and there have been many high points and low points yet after the majority of that we are still breathing. I'm happy you discovered your way, Thank you for all that you did today" Valka said with a smile

Hiccup placed a hand on her shoulder "I did it since it's the least i could after not being in contact with you for a long time, I just thought that on the off chance that i at any point did i won't not remain as solid as i did, there was that inspiration. I missed all of you, throughout these years particularly your cooking, i'm starving" Hiccup answered with a smile

"I almost forgot well it's almost dinner time" Valka said

"Wonderful! hey mom can i ask you something?' Hiccup asked "Yes of course" Valka answered with interest

"How...How's dad doing? i mean how has he been after well you know" Hiccup inquired

Valka sighed "Not all that great, Hiccup i realize that he was hard on you, he had always been yet you haven't seen him the way i did. There was that bizarre look all over like a statement of blame, sadness? He missed you a lot and possibly you should give him a chance" Valka answered

'You're right mom,, maybe i should" Hiccup smiled, did he truly care after all? Valka got up and went straight towards the kitchen "Hey mom i've gotta go...to um see somebody. I'll be back okay" Hiccup said quickly and left the house 'Hiccup hold up" Valka attempted to call him however he was a distant memory

Hiccup was on his way to see Astrid, his childhood best friend and he couldn't wait to see her again. Wherever Hiccup passed by people gazed at him which made him feel somewhat awkward, obviously people were stunned, in the earlier months he had been on Top cover of each magazine in view of his quick success in short amount of time

On his way, he saw somebody, somebody he knew "Fishlegs?' Hiccup pondered and strolled towards him "Oh Mr. Haddock" Fishlegs answered nervously "Fishlegs you can call me Hiccup" Fishlegs smiled at his answer "So how are you?" Hiccup inquired shaking hands with him

"I'm fine just going to work" Fishlegs replied "Listen can we be able to talk later? i have to go see Astrid" Hiccup said

"Astrid? Buy she moved elsewhere quite a while back, after her parent's death. She mentioned her aunt Lucy possibly she lives with her now" Fishlegs answered "Her parents passed away? Anyways thanks for information, I know where her aunt lives" Hiccup answered and left. Fishlegs stood there confused because the discussion was so rushed.

The door bell rang "Astrid go check who it is" a voice came and Astrid took after the request, She strolled towards the door and opened it yet who she saw as she opened the door shocked her "Hello" the person said

A wide smile showed up all over and she tackled the person into a hug "Hiccup! Is it really you? Oh I've missed you so much" she said as she felt his grip around her "I've missed you as well. I am so sorry about your folks" he said breaking the embrace, Astrid's appearances turned dismal as he specified her folks "What's this?" Hiccup asked as she saw Astrid in an awful condition her hair lose and she was wearing unusual clothes it appeared as though she was a maid or something

"Who is it girl? The house won't get cleaned itself, return to work" Astrid's aunt said as she showed up from behind her. Hiccup appeared to be extremely astounded that Astrid didn't answer her back like she normally would "Yes Aunt Lucy" Astrid said in disillusioning tone "Astrid what is happening?" Hiccup asked 'Hiccup my life haven't exactly been rainbows and blossoms i need to do my share of work if i have to live with my aunt right" She answered

"Like a maid?" Hiccup asked raising a brow "Not exactly" she said "You're coming with me" he said "What? No Hiccup i can't" she answered

"Why not?" he inquired

"Since i sold my home..." she replied

"You can live with me in my home" he proposed

"But Hiccup" Astrid attempted to protest

"That's it, get your stuff we're leaving" she looked at him attempting to let him know no "Now" he included 'You can't win this one" he grinned

She smiled "Okay. Just let me get my stuff" a woman dug out from behind "What on earth is going on here? Who is he?" she asked "I'm Hiccup Astrid's friend and for your information she is coming with me" he replied, Lucy glared at Astrid "Is he telling the truth?" she inquired

"Yes. I am going with him" Astrid answered "You do understand that in the event that you do, you can't return into this house" Lucy said "Yes she know and trust me she could never need to" Hiccup answered "Go get your stuff" Hiccup told Astrid who nodded

After some time she came out with a bag "Thank you aunt Lucy for all that you did" Astrid expressed gratitude toward her close relative who declined to take a look at her "How about we go" Astrid told Hiccup and they both left

Hiccup took Astrid to his parent's home, both of them didn't say anything to each other on their way back home. "Come on in" Hiccup said and opened the door for Astrid "Thanks" she said and went into the house. Hiccup's folks were sitting waiting for him to return, they took a gander at each other in perplexity as they saw Astrid "I'll clarify later" Hiccup said

His folks nodded and invited Astrid "Why did you left your own house? It's the most secure place you could be at" Valka said as Astrid disclosed everything to them "Well you are most welcome to remain here" Stoick said with an extremely fair smile "Thank you" Astrid expressed gratitude toward the Haddocks for their liberality.

They were having dinner peacefully until Hiccup's cellphone rang "Excuse me" Hiccup said and left the table to go to attend the call. He reached the door where it was fairly calm and received the call "Hi! Hey, yeah i'm fine and how are you?...yes i feel alright...How's Dagur?...I'm getting along incredible here, not at all like that..."

Hiccup abruptly felt wave of torment hitting his head and a weird vision 'Thick green forest...,Strange winged Creatures...Traps and Cages...' his Vision obscured and everything went pitch black, he could just hear swoon voices hollering his name again and again.

"Hi? Hiccup are you there?...Hiccup?"...

 **I admit this was rushed like previous chapters because the original story actually start from the next chapter, I just needed a base to start so yeah. I believe writing style was better but the chapter was not much 1 the reason I stated above 2 I just finished WOW season 2 so HTTYD inspiration was lost somewhere. I am gonna bring real Dragons in this story? What? In the 21st century but I guess it's called Fanfiction for a reason right?**

 **Until next time guys!**


	6. Missing Memories

**Chapter 6! Thanks for all the reviews, favs and follows. Also this has 5000+ views WHAT? Thank you all so much.**

Hiccup gradually opened his eyes and found himself lying on a hospital bed, he was attempting to understand everything, what had happened? What was vision? Before long he saw a familiar face taking a gander at him confusingly "Hiccup you up?" He could at last understand what the girl was stating.

"Hiccup?" The dark haired girl called his name

"Yeah I'm awake" he answered attempting to sit

"How do you feel?" She inquired

"Better I feel better" he answered with a smile "Hey what are you doing here? How did you know what happened? And, where is everyone else?" He asked confusingly

"Well when you didn't answer and I heard people calling your name over and over, I knew something was up and as for your family, I asked the doctor, who happens to be my High School friend, for a favor, the favor to keep your family busy"

"Busy but how? And why?"

"That's his problem not mine, i just needed some time so that I can talk to you alone. The doctor said nothing is serious and everything is alright. I, however don't think so. So was it another vision?" She disclosed everything to him

"Yes but more detailed this time" he answered

"Detailed how?" She inquired

"I saw a strange forest and some strange trees, I just don't know what is happening" he replied

"Forest? But there was no forest in your way then... well whatever it is we'll deal with it later, just don't stress, So did you tell your family about any of this?" She inquired

"No, not yet and I don't have much to tell, what will I say " I don't know how I almost got myself killed' " he answered

"Correction 'Don't remember' " she grinned "Well now that you're okay I better proceed with the investigation, possibly we'll discover a few secrets and clues"

" You don't have to do that" he answered

"But I have to. What are friends for? Just get some rest" she answered and stood up. Inside a couple of moments she exited the room

"Oh Dagur you're back with the "whole" family" she said as she saw Hiccup's family and Astrid outside the room, looks like the doctor's appointment meeting did not take too long

"They don't listen, I'm sorry and so is James" Dagur answered bringing his hands up in defeat

"Who are you anyways?" Astrid asked making an irritated face

"We are...um Mr. Haddock's personal Assistants" she answered with a smile

"Personal Assistants?" Dagur said complainingly and before he could anything else Heather elbowed him

"Mr. Haddock is awake by the way, the doctor said you can see him now" Heather smiled

"Hiccup is awake!" Valka said and went straight to Hiccup's room trailed by Astrid and Stoick, within seconds the hall was cleared out, giving Dagur and Heather a chance to talk.

"Oh so we're the personal Assistants huh?" Dagur said crossing his arms

"Sorry but this was the simplest way to avoid their 'many' questions" Heather answered

"Sorry Heather but i couldn't keep them busy for long" Doctor James came up from behind, he had checked up on Hiccup's condition before

"It's alright James, thanks for all that you did" Heather said, thanking her friend

"Would you be able to come inside my office? i have something to tell you" James said with a serious face, making Heather stressed.

"Hiccup! How do you feel now?" Valka said as she rushed towards his side "I'm fine mom but i can't say the same about you. You didn't sleep last night?" Hiccup asked "Well I-" she stopped "That's what i thought, go home now, get some rest. I feel fine now and besides you DID talk to the doctor" he answered

"but" she attempted to dissent "You need rest...both of you" at his words Stoick's was shocked, he wasn't expecting him to say anything like this, he was seeking after an astringent answer or nothing by any means.

"Okay but take care of yourself" Valka waved at him as she was leaving the room with Stoick. Before long they exited and door was closed behind them.

"Hm so you believe I'm not drained huh?" Astrid grinned as she made the inquiry.

"Well I didn't want you to leave, I recently felt that we could talk" Hiccup answered

Astrid shook her head "Really? Alright then let's talk" she said and sat on the edge of bed next to him "Talk about what?" Hiccup inquired

"I thought you would know. Okay what about your accident, it was certainly more serious than I anticipated and don't try to lie, you know you can't. So out with it" Astrid said with a demanding tone

Hiccup sighed in defeat "Alright. I don't know...I mean I don't remember...I mean ...ugh!" He didn't know how to clarify. Astrid looked at him in confusion "Okay so this is what happened, a couple of months ago...I needed to go some place for some business issues, I got in my car and..." He paused

"And?" Astrid asked with interest

"And the next thing I remember was waking up in hospital 2 weeks later. I don't remember how I crashed? Or when I crashed? It's like that part in my memory is missing and after that i began having these strange visions" he clarified

"What visions?"" Astrid asked worriedly

"I see some strange trees, like a forest or something, strange creatures with enormous wings, lots of traps and cages. I think these are only a few pieces but I can't assemble them back. I believe they're related to the accident but I'm not sure" he replied

"You should investigate or something, this is serious. I can help if you need" Astrid said setting her hand on his

"Much appreciated but I as of now have somebody who is investigating" Hiccup answered, he valued Astrid's assistance but Heather and Dagur were at that point looking into it.

"Who? You're assistants?" Astrid inquired

"Assistants? You mean Heather and Dagur?" Hiccup answered, more like asked, why was she calling them his assistants?

"Oh so these are their names. So how close are you and Heather?" Astrid asked raising a brow

"What? Astrid?" Hiccup said. Astrid started laughing "I just wondered" she stated, wide smile spread over her lips, it was good to have him back.

"Thanks for coming Heather. Please take a seat" James said as he entered his office and offered Heather to sit down.

"No problem James. Now what do you want to tell me?" Heather asked, sitting down

"Heather, I think I know what's the problem with your patient" James stated, perusing something from a paper

"Really?"

"I think he has a partial memory loss, like only the part he crashed. I've had another case like that earlier and from where his head is injured it is conceivable."

"And what about strange visions?"

"Visions? Hm interesting. I think his mind is attempting to uncover something but is unable to because of the damage. If he go back to the place he had the accident, he may very well remember everything or at least something"

"Thanks James. That was a lot helpful" Heather stood up and shook hands with James before she cleared out the place.

"Dagur, we've gotta leave now" Heather revealed to Dagur moving rapidly towards the exit "Now! Why?" Dagur asked, running behind her "I'll tell you later. Right now, I need you to look if there was any forest in Hiccup's way when he left before the accident. Next flight to London is in two hours, I managed to get tickets now hurry, we've gotta leave" She stated, as yet moving quickly

If James was right, they might just be able to finally figured things out...

 **Wow everything is so 'Strange' right? That's because I recently re-watched Doctor Strange XD. So this chapter was all about making things a little bit clearer, now I'm getting on track. Don't forget to leave a review.**

 **Until next time guys!**


	7. Discoveries

**Chapter 7! Celebrated my birthday in bed :( I had so many plans but anyways here is chapter 7. Special thanks to "stormyskies8" and "BrawlerGamer" for all the reviews 3**

Hiccup was in his room, the project that he was really here for required some of his time, he was occupied with a few documents, wearing his glasses, lost in his work before he heard a knock on the door.

"Hm? Come in" he said. Somebody entered the room but he didn't look up, perhaps what he was doing was very important. A heavy sigh caught his attention "Hiccup?" He looked up and was amazed to see his father

"Dad? What are you-? I mean sit down please" he said as he ran his hand through his hair, asking his father why he was in his room wasn't the best start.

"I needed talk to you, in case you're not too busy" Stoick said sitting down on the chair.

"Of course" he stated, removed his glasses, put them down on the desk in front and rubbed his eyes.

"So um how's life?" Stoick asked awkwardly

"It's good I guess but I can't say the same about you, I heard you've been very sick lately? Dad you should take care of yourself" Hiccup answered, he appeared to very confident as if he had forgotten everything.

"Oh yes but that was a few weeks ago. I thought perhaps we should make things right... between us" Stoick stated, Hiccup didn't answer but only looked at him with a smile

"We probably should" Hiccup said with a nod

"I-I am sorry for all that I have ever done, i wasn't the best father in those days but I intend to make it up to you...now" Stoick lowered his gaze as he said the words

"You shouldn't apologise,if it weren't for you then I might not have been the strong person that I am today and all I ever tried to do was to make you proud not realizing that you were always proud of me, maybe you were afraid to admit, always making it impossible to let it be known" Hiccup explained making Stoick to look at him.

"I am very proud of you and not because you are a big business man and that you live in mansions but because you are a strong man, I was just too reckless to understand and I learned it the hard way" Stoick said setting a hand on Hiccup's shoulders

"So we cool?" Hiccup asked raising a brow

"I guess so...Son" Stoick answered stunning Hiccup "Son?" he never called him that, never as far as he could remember "Carry on with your work. I'll see you tomorrow" Stoick stood up and started to stroll towards the door but all of a sudden halted, he turned around and walked towards Hiccup, who was very confused at the moment.

He strolled towards him and pulled him into a big, strong and crushing hug "Can't breathe" Hiccup wheezed "Oh sorry" Stoick pulled away and again started to walk towards the door, he opened the door to leave.

"Um Dad!" Stoick stopped "Thanks it felt kinda good" Hiccup added, Stoick only smiled and left the room. Today Hiccup felt assuaged, things couldn't be more ideal for him but he had no clue about what was coming next.

"Can you please drive a little faster?" Heather complained, first Dagur didn't let her drive and now he was driving the car too slowly.

"You sure you want to go into that forest? It has wild animals and I really don't have plans to be somebody's lunch today" Dagur said

"It's the only clue we've got so drive faster" Heather answered

"The forest was not even in his way, I think you should reconsider" Dagur said

"It kind of was. Perhaps he had taken the wrong turn and come on don't tell me you're scared, you LOVE danger" Heather said with a smirk

"I'm not scared" Dagur answered and began to drive faster.

Hiccup was sitting on the couch in living room, still occupied with his work, there was a knock on the door "I'll get it" Astrid said as she saw Hiccup busy, she smiled at him before walking towards the door she opened it and who she saw astonished her "Snotlout?" She said confusingly

"Hey! Is Hiccup home?" He inquired

"Yeah he is, come in" she said and moved aside enabling him to come inside, what was he doing here?

"Hiccup?" Snotlout said

Hiccup lifted his head as he heard Snotlout's voice "Snotlout? What are you doing here?" He asked with serious expressions

"I um came to see you" Snotlout answered. A strange anger in Hiccup's expressions, Astrid was watching the scene "I'll go get you both something" she immediately strolled towards the kitchen.

"How are you?" Snotlout inquired

Hiccup took a full breath, why was he being so frank? They were cousins but they never had something in common, they were two distinct individuals, they would never get along

"I'm doing fine. Excuse me but I have some place important to go" Hiccup said and grabbed the documents from the table "Oh and tell your friends that tomorrow I have a dinner with Mr. Arthur Thorston, I don't want them to create any drama n or to tell Mr. Thorston that we knew each other before. Because I'm no longer the person who'd simply stand and watch in" Hiccup said with frosty expressions and left the house, slamming the door behind him

Snotlout remained there, watching him leave "Snotlout? Where did Hiccup go?" Astrid asked as she heard the door closing and saw Snotlout still standing there

"He had something important to do, at least that what he just said" Snotlout answered "He's still mad at me right?" He included

"What did you expect?" Astrid asked folding her arms

"I came to apologize, I feel frustrated about all that I have ever done...really but he just appeared to be so changed" Snotlout answered

"He's experiencing some difficulties, he'll probably talk to you later. It's not like him to act like this" Astrid said

"I guess you're right. Thanks Astrid, hey what are you doing here? I thought you moved out" he inquired

"Not your concern Jorgensen. Now leave" Astrid ordered

"We're here" Dagur informed, they reached the forest, thick, tall and green trees surrounding them. Suddenly the car stopped with a jerk "Woah what was that?" Heather said and reached for the door

Dagur grabbed her hand "wait" he said as he saw a green haze outside.

"What is happening?" Heather wondered, not long after that the haze cleared and they both got out of the car and started to look around for the source of the mist however what they saw shocked them, their eyes wide open "Oh...My...Thor!" Dagur said

"Call... Hiccup...Now" Heather stated, her eyes still completely open.

"You what?...I can't come now...I have something important to do today around evening. Besides I can't get a ticket so fast but I'll be there by the first flight tomorrow...yeah I promise...Bye" Hiccup entered the house, he was talking to someone on the phone.

"Good evening" he greeted as he sat down on the couch beside Astrid "Who were you talking to?" Astrid inquired

"Huh? Oh, just a friend" he answered "Anyways start packing" he included

"Packing? Why?" Astrid inquired

"Because we're going London" Hiccup answered with a broad smile, leaving Astrid astounded.

 **Now I'm getting on track.**

 **Until next time guys!**


	8. A New Mission

**Chapter 8! Wow it took me so long to update right? But anyways special thanks to the amazing "BrawlerGamer" for being so amazing and leaving amazing reviews, Thank you so much. Also thanks for all the favs, follows, reviews and views.**

 **Guys I updated the cover for the story and I think it explains where the story is going. Now let's get down with it, like scroll down to read ⬇**

"So how was the dinner with Mr. Thorston?" Astrid asked Hiccup as she handed him the coffee mug "Not bad actually" Hiccup answered as he removed his glasses "Ruff and Tuff were um...how do I put this?" Hiccup said

"Surprised? Shocked?" Astrid said

"Something like that" Hiccup smiled

"You look good with glasses by the way" Astrid said trying to hide the smile on her face

"Oh, Thank you. Have you packed up?" Hiccup asked taking a sip

"Yes but I still don't understand why you need to take me with you? what will I do there? You'll be busy with your work" Astrid said

"Work is important but not more than people who you love. I'll show you around and we'll have lots of fun, just like old times "Hiccup answered. Astrid smiled.

"Snotlout asked me for your number but I refused, I thought that you'd mind if I did" Astrid told Hiccup

"Snotlout? I shouldn't have been so rude but I don't know what happened, I wanted to tell him that it's okay, we're cool but I just couldn't" Hiccup took a deep breath

"Don't worry everything will be okay, we all need some time to fit into our new roles" Astrid placed her hand on Hiccup's to assure him that she was by his side, like always.

Next morning Hiccup and Astrid were ready to leave "Take care of yourself" Valka said as she embraced Hiccup "And don't forget to inform us when you reach there" Valka said "Don't worry we wil inform you" Hiccup said and walked towards his father

"Bye Dad" Hiccup said to his dad, who gave him the most genuine smile "I'll be waiting for you to return" Stoick answered, Hiccup felt great now that his father and mother were happy, everything was just so right, he didn't want to leave just yet but he had no choice.

"Come on Astrid" Hiccup said and they both left the house, a car was waiting for them outside, Hiccup opened the door for Astrid and she got in, Hiccup got in the car as well and they left the town of Berk

Astrid was excited to go to London in a plane for the first time, from up above she could see the whole city, which if to be honest appeared to be nothing more special than Berk that is until the plane got close to landing, the buildings were huge and beautiful, everything was so different than Berk and she was happy that she got the chance to view the scenery with the most special person in her life.

"Are you tired?" Hiccup asked Astrid on their way to Hiccup's house

"Just a bit" Astrid answered, she smiled tiredly

"Well we're here" Hiccup said as the car stopped, they got out of the car, Astrid saw an immense, beautiful house before her

"Come on" Hiccup said and she followed him to the front door, He opened the door for her. The interior was well kept and decent "So what do you think?" Hiccup asked taking off his heavy leather jacket.

"This place is wonderful" Astrid answered. Hiccup smiled

"Welcome back sir. I have the documents you wanted me to bring you" a dark haired woman said

"Thank you" Hiccup said and took the documents from her hands, just when he was about to open the file, his cellphone rang "Excuse me" he said and received the call "Yes I'm here. What? Now? I'm so tired and what is it this time?... Okay! Okay! I'm coming" Hiccup had the conversation with someone on the phone.

"Astrid this is Alina and she'll show you around while I'm gone" Hiccup rapidly stated, picking up the coat from the couch.

"Where are you going?" Astrid inquired

"I have something important to do" Hiccup answered

"If you're not too busy, can I come with you?" Astrid asked hesitantly

"What? You must me tired" Hiccup shook his head "Yeah sure, let's go then" Hiccup stated, Astrid's face brightened up and she took after Hiccup to the exit.

"So where are we going?" Astrid asked as Hiccup was driving

"Um to the Lab" Hiccup smiled awkwardly

"Lab? you still have the old habits, I see" Astrid said

"What are you talking about?" Hiccup asked

"You know exactly what I'm talking about" Astrid took a gander at him

"No not so much, I mean we've all done that as kids, I've done something like that too but I was just a 15 years old boy then. I've grown up, at least enough to understand what's conceivable and what's inconceivable" Hiccup clarified

"They why did you make a Lab?" Astrid asked

"It was made for a friend" Hiccup answered "Oh we're here" Hiccup stopped the car.

"But there is nothing here" Astrid said as she ended up in an open region with nothing around to be seen except for a few trees and rocks

"Come on" Hiccup grabbed her hand and guided her to a small door, if Hiccup hadn't held her hand, she would've fallen many times on the uneven ground, the door opened and they entered, the door was small but the inside was huge.

Astrid was stunned to see the inside of the building, it looked like something she had only seen in movies or tv shows, she took after Hiccup "Hey guys!" Hiccup said and smiled, soon his smile faded and he gasped at the sight of what he saw, his head spinning and sweat covered his forehead

"Hiccup! Are you okay?" Astrid raced to him and helped him to sit down on a chair. The memories floated in his mind, same vision, same creatures.

Heather and Dagur rushed to his side when they saw him "Are you okay?" Heather asked as she offered his a glass of water, he drank the water "I'm fine" Hiccup found strength inside him to answer "I'm sorry I should've known" Heather stated, Astrid watched everything confusingly

Hiccup regained himself after a couple of minutes "What are these things?" He asked as he saw enormous creatures locked behind the solid glass wall, these animals appeared to be familiar like the ones from his vision.

"We don't know exactly" Heather answered "They don't belong to any species of the animal kingdom and I've tried to study them, they have characteristics of many different life forms but I've never seen or read about any species like these" she included

"I think we should inform the government. They should deal with stuff like this" Dagur said

"NO! They'll perform experiments, painful, horrible experiments on these poor creatures. We can't do that" Heather said

"Where did you find them?" Hiccup inquired

"In the forest, like the one you mentioned. First we saw a strange fog and then these fellas, lying on the ground barely conscious" she replied

"The forest, these animals, Hiccup it's all part of your vision right? So we should check out that forest again for any clues because I think that these creatures or animals or whatever they are, are by one means or another related to your vision" Astrid said

"That is actually a very good idea, we can find out about their habitat this way and perhaps their origin?" Heather answered

"Who is she anyways?" Dagur asked looking at Astrid

"She is Astrid, my best and childhood friend" Hiccup introduced her "And these are-" Hiccup was saying but Astrid cut him off "Heather and Dagur, last time I saw them, they were your assistants"

"They're actually my friends" Hiccup said

"Nice to meet you" Astrid said as she shook hands with them

"Then it's settled we are heading off to that forest" Hiccup said and everybody held up. This time, they were GOING to figure things out, not knowing that a new enemy will rise against them in the process...

 **Thanks for reading. Who do you think will be 'The enemy'? Let me know in the reviews.**

 **Until next time guys!**


	9. Feelings

**Chapter 9! Hey guys! Sorry for the delay but here I am with another chapter which is longer than the previous ones. Thank you for the reviews, favs and follows, I absolutely appreciate it. Also the following chapter is being posted without me re-reading it, so try to ignore the mistakes, I am exhausted.**

"Well this is stupid" Dagur complained, the gang decided to investigate the forest but they couldn't discover anything odd about that place other than trees and sound of air rustling through the air, making a strange music and a feeling that somebody was watching them.

"Would you please stop complaining?" Heather said, she was getting very annoyed by the childish behavior of her brother.

"Well you know sometimes there's motivation, a reason to do something but staring at these trees is doing nothing for us, well beside making us look like a bunch of idiots" Dagur said folding his arms, Heather shook her head, there was no way Dagur would ever listen to her or to anyone actually.

"We'll look around once again and if we can't find anything then we'll leave, okay?" Hiccup said

"Great" Heather said

"Giving up already?" Astrid said winking at Heather

"I never give up" Heather answered with a smirk, Astrid rolled her eyes in annoyance "Whatever" Astrid said with an annoyed look.

"Ladies can you please stop arguing?" Hiccup stated, like the situation was not stressing enough that now Heather and Astrid started to argue.

"Hiccup Haddock" a feminine voice came from behind, Hiccup turned around to face the person who had called his name and he knew that voice very well

"Oh look it's detective Mala and his sidekick" Dagur said with a smirk

"I'm not a sidekick, I'm an assistant" Throk answered

"Yeah right" Dagur said folding his arms, a smirk on his face as he prodded the man.

"Mala! What are you doing here?" Hiccup asked the woman.

"It's detective Mala for you and I ought to ask you the same, what are you doing here?" The lady answered

"Uh, our car broke down and we couldn't find somebody to help us in this forest. So we chose to look around for some time" Hiccup answered.

"For a mechanic?" She inquired

"No, for um some place to spend the night" Hiccup lied

"You will spend an entire night in forest of wild animals? Sounds quite ordinary. Tell me what you are up to Haddock? You're always involved in something" Mala said annoyingly

"Well you could never prove it" Hiccup answered

"I will sooner or later and if I figure out that you're involved with the Grimborn brothers I will-" Mala was saying when Astrid cut her off "You can't just accuse someone of anything like this" Astrid said defending Hiccup

"And who is she? Your girlfriend?" Mala said

"She's not my girlfriend"! "I'm not his girlfriend"! Hiccup and Astrid said at the same time, they turned away from each other awkwardly, realizing what had just happened.

"I can tell" Mala said "Well, if you need a lift then Throk and I will be happy to drop you off" she offered despite the fact that she didn't seem very happy

"Um thanks but we plan to spend the night here. Right guys?" Hiccup answered "Yeah" they all answered without a moment's delay. Mala looked at their nervous faces suspiciously.

"We were planning for a while for an outdoors trip, you know life gets too busy and this doesn't seem like a bad time either" Heather said nervously

"A night in a wild forest, might not sound like a bad idea to a bunch of teenagers but we're not staying" Throk said

"No one is asking you to stay and guys would you please tell them that we were out for a camping trip in the first place, so the car issue doesn't generally make a difference" Dagur said handling the situation.

"Whatever, come on Throk, we have something important to do" Mala said "I'm keeping an eye on you Haddock and if I wasn't busy I would've stayed and find out what you are actually doing here." she whispered to Hiccup when she walked by him, Hiccup took a step back from the lady.

They waited until the both detectives sat in the car and drove out of there "That was close" Hiccup sighed in relief

"What was that?" Astrid inquired

"That was detective Mala, she's a mad woman and all she needs is one reason, just one reason to lock me up for the rest of my life" Hiccup said

"Why?" Astrid inquired

"Because she thinks I'm involved with the Grimborn brothers and honestly I've never even met these guys, all I know is that they have a bad reputation in...well everything" he clarified

"Well it's getting late, I think we should go home now and continue our search or whatever we choose to do next, tomorrow" Dagur said

"You're right but whatever that is going on is some way or another related to this place, I just know it" Hiccup said

"I think you're right and don't worry we're going to make sense of everything... together" Heather said setting a hand on Hiccup's shoulder, Astrid was lost in her thoughts when she perceived how close Heather and Hiccup were and that bothered her however it shouldn't have, it's Hiccup's life he can be close with anybody, he can carry on with his life the way he wants right? Then why did it feel so bad to watch him with some other girl?

"Astrid" Hiccup's voice conveyed Astrid to the reality from her thoughts, she looked at him "We should go" he said

"Hm? Yeah we should go" she smiled, Hiccup smiled back.

Hiccup and Astrid reached home, it was a long tiring day yet it was fun and adventurous, Astrid haven't had so much fun in a while, she had practically lost hope in life when her folks passed away and that memory made her very sad and upset however she learned to move on, at least she tried to move on.

"This is your room and if you need anything or you feel uncomfortable in any way just call me" Hiccup said when he lead Astrid to her room, it was lovely and sumptuous. Honestly she didn't know why anybody would feel uncomfortable here but she nodded to assure him.

"I'll be in my room in case you need me" he said as his hands reached for the door knob "Hiccup!" Astrid stated, Hiccup's hands froze and he immediately looked back "Yes?" He said

"Goodnight" Astrid stated, Hiccup gestured "You too" he said as he opened the door and walked out of the the room closing the door behind him. Astrid stood at her place for some time, she then laid down on the bed.

Something wasn't right, she tried shifting positions, tried switching the lights off but she just couldn't fall asleep. After some time of trying, she finally switched the lights back on and sat up in the bed. Hy couldn't she just fall asleep? She was worn out, she wanted to get some rest but if only she could.

She chose to go to Hiccup's room but he may be sleeping now, what if she disturbed him. She thought a lot about it and chose to go anyway, if he was sleeping then she wouldn't trouble him, she would just sit by him.

She made up her mind and strolled downstairs where she met Alina, Hiccup's assistant "Alina! You're still here?" Astrid inquired

"I was just about to leave. Sir, hasn't been able to come to the office lately so I give him the daily report" the lady answered

"Can I ask you something? Why do you call him Sir? I mean yeah he's your boss but you seem much older than him and as far as I know him, he wouldn't want you to call him 'Sir' " Astrid said

Alina chuckled "You beyond any doubt know him very well, he does wish me to call him Hiccup but he's my boss, I like to call him Sir" she clarified "Anyways what are you doing here so late? I thought you would've nodded off by now" she asked Astrid

"I was about to but then I remembered that I had to talk to Hiccup a-about something. He's in his room?" Astrid inquired

"Ah no, he's out for a walk" Alina answered

"Oh, well I just need to go to his room. If you could help me..." Astrid stated, she was hoping for Alina to demonstrate her the way in light of the fact that the house was enormous and it was difficult to find Hiccup's room without getting lost.

"Of course" she said and lead Astrid to Hiccup's room. Astrid took after the woman to Hiccup's room, she walked in to the room. Hiccup's room was innovative, delightful hand made pencil drawings on a huge desk, pair of glasses, a few documents spread over.

She continued strolling and on one table she saw numerous excellent wrist watches, they appeared to be costly, she continued to observe them when she saw one of watches is a glass case, she gazed at the watch for some time, it seemed familiar...very familiar. Her hands went for the glass case.

"Um sir doesn't let anyone touch this watch" Alina said quickly, Astrid hand ceased. That watch...oh hold up that is the same watch she had given Hiccup as a gift years ago when he first moved out to this place, out of all these valuable and costly wrist watches, he kept this old watch is glass case, why?

"Really? And why is that?" Astrid inquired

"I'm not sure but he usually say this is the most valuable thing he has with him from the time when he was nobody to who he is now" she explained

Astrid smiled "I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I touch it" she said

"I just wanted you to know" Alina said "It's getting late, I should probably go now" she added

"Of course, thank you for everything" Astrid said

"My pleasure" Alina answered and left the room. Astrid sat down on the bed, it felt so great, so comfortable. She thought about what happened a couple of minutes ago, a wide smile spread over her lips.

She had believed that regardless of the possibility that life at any point allowed her to meet Hiccup again, he'd be different, he would have changed a lot after the circumstances he has been in for the duration of his life, she would have never censured him but it felt great to know that her best friend was as yet the same, fame and glory never changed him, it felt great to realize that the Hiccup she knew was still there.

She saw his picture in a frame on the table, she picked it up and continued to take a gander at the picture for quite a while, she kept smiling as she kept watching the picture, She brought it close to her heart and embraced it, a couple of minutes later she was in a deep sleep..

Hiccup returned after about half an hour, he went to his room. As he entered the room, he found Astrid sleeping on his bed, her legs dangling over the side of the bed while her head rested on the pillow.

He was at first a bit confused, what was Astrid doing here? Whatever she was doing, he could ask that tomorrow, right now he needed to settle her properly on the bed.

He strolled to the bed, she was still wearing her shoes, so he began with taking the shoes off, he then settled her properly on the bed and pulled the blanket over her. He figured that she was holding something in her hands, he tried to have a look at it so that he could put it away.

He saw Astrid holding his photo which was placed on the table, he took it from her hands and placed it back on the table where it belonged, he smiled at Astrid for a bit, he then picked up the pillow from the other side of the bed as he decided to sleep on the couch since his bed was occupied.

The lights were switched off when he settled himself on the couch, soon after than he fell asleep as well.

 **Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think about this chapter in the reviews! Thanks! ooh and if you're in mood for some good music then you should probably check out Zayn ft Sia - Dusk till dawn (I mean if you haven't already, like who haven't heard that song by now?)**

 **Until next time guys!**


End file.
